


Dragon Ball: Pan's Adventure Ninja Dimension Saga

by Evil_pikachu



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Anime, Crossover, Gen, Manga, dragon ball - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_pikachu/pseuds/Evil_pikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Goten, Gohan and Trunks were forced to train with Vegeta in the Gravity Chamber, Pan was left to train by herself just outside West City after Vegeta told her that she wasn't ready to handle his level of training. Suddenly to Pan's surprise a mysterious green vortex appeared while she was practising, curious Pan flew closer to investigate only to be pulled into the vortex.<br/>You can also read this story on http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7888816/1/Dragon-Ball-Pan-s-Adventure-Ninja-Dimension-Saga along with  more chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The adventure begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The Dragon Ball characters will be going by their original Japanese dub's ages and the five years from Dragon Ball Z's twenty-eighth World Martial-Arts Tournament not the FUNimation dub's ten years jump. Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.
> 
> Update: Added more additional content, six chapters in fact plus one new chapter. (Please tell me if you find any mistakes.)
> 
> Date Uploaded: 03/02/2012 (US) or 02/03/2012 (UK)
> 
> Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and I welcome all comments, reviews, questions, Ideas (better plot), suggestions, copying, help (especially on mistakes and plot), criticism, hate (especially on how much you hate my story), spam and emails.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to PM me anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Talking = "..." / Thinking ='...'/ Telepathy = "..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later Vegeta knowing that if a new threat appears in the future, the former Saiyan prince by himself might be unable to take it on alone decided to force Goten, Gohan and Trunks to train in the Gravity Chamber with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: The Dragon Ball characters will be going by their original Japanese dub's age's and the five years from Dragon Ball Z's twenty-eighth World Martial Arts Tournament not the FUNimation dub's ten years jump. Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.
> 
> Update: 3.0 (changes:grammar upgrade, please tell me if you see any mistakes)
> 
> This is my first fan fiction and I welcome all comments, reviews, questions, Ideas (better plot), suggestions, copying, help (especially on mistakes and plot), criticism, hate (especially on how much you hate my story), spam and emails.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to PM me anything.
> 
> Talking = "..." / Thinking = '...' / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

During his last battle to save the Earth, Goku who was desperately fighting against Omega Shenron, with the help of his friends and family he managed to gather a great deal of energy from everywhere he could find to form an attack, which he called the Universal Spirit Bomb to destroy his opponent once and for all. After he successfully launches his attack, Omega Shenron could do little to stop the Spirit Bomb from destroying him as it completely enveloped him in an explosion, as the dust settled the real Shenron suddenly appeared without even being summoned and there were no dragon balls in site.

After healing the Earth raised Saiyan's wounds he explained that he needed to leave the Earth and can no longer grant any future wishes until he was completely cleansed of all the effects of the shadow dragons, he also said that it might take a century before he could fully be able to grant wishes, but Goku convinced Shenron to grant one last wish to revive those killed by Super Seventeen and the Shadow Dragons before he leaves, after fulfilling the wish, the dragon offered the Saiyan who was raised on Earth to join him, which Goku instantly agrees too, but not before leaving Earth, the Earth raised Saiyan tells Vegeta that the lives of everyone are now in his hands passing the role of protector of the Earth to him.

Before they were ready to leave the Earth, Goku asks Shenron if he could visit Krillin, who was recently revived by the Saiyan who was raised on Earth's last wish, the dragon saw no harm and agreed to Goku's request, after arriving at Master Roshi's island the Earth raised Saiyan met with his long time friend Krillin telling him that he was leaving and the two of them decided to have one last fight before Goku flew off with Shenron on his longest adventure yet.

**Chapter 1: The adventure begins.**

Months later, Vegeta began forcing Goten, Gohan and Trunks to train in his newly rebuilt Gravity Chamber, knowing that if a new threat appears in the future, the former Saiyan Prince by himself would not be able to take it on alone or he may even be unable to fight at all. This story begins on a scheduled training day, when the two sons of Goku were travelling towards West City to meet Vegeta and Trunks at the Capsule Corporation. "Come on bro do we really need to train today?" asked Goten not really wanting to go.

"Vegeta seems to think so," replied Gohan.

"But it's not fair," said the youngest of the two in response. "I was planning to have the day off."

"Just be grateful that he doesn't force us to go everyday... ...wait who's that?" said the eldest brother as he turned to his brother seeing a figure in the distance.

"Isn't that Pan," asked Goten in response, "what's she doing here?"

Then after she came closer to the two brothers, Gohan asked his daughter Pan why she had followed them, "uh, Pan what are you doing here?" he said.

"I was wondering," replied the quarter Saiyan daughter, "can I train with you guys this time?"

"Pan," asked Goten, "are you really sure this is a good idea, you know how Vegeta is, don't you?"

"Of course I do, all I'm going to do is ask just for a few hours," replied Pan, "I'm sure it will be fine."

After seeing Gohan, Goten and along with Pan who decide to tag along as they arrived at Capsule Corp. from out of a window, Trunks came out of the main building to greet them as the group began to land. "Welcome back Goten," said the lavender haired man, "and you too Gohan."

"Hello Trunks," said Gohan greeting Trunks, "nice to see you again."

"So Trunks," asked Goten, "where's your old man?"

"Oh Dad's in the Gravity Chamber celebrating the machine, he'll be out soon," answered the lavender haired man before he turned to Pan, "uh, hi Pan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh Trunks," replied the quarter Saiyan girl, "I was thinking of asking your dad if I could join you guys in the Gravity Chamber this time."

"Well, this might be a b..." said Trunks before Vegeta who just left the main building interrupted him. "You're both late," yelled the former Saiyan Prince impatiently, "what on earth were you doing to take you two so long to get here?!"

"Sorry Vegeta," replied the oldest of Goku's sons, "it just that Pan wanted to come along..."

"Hey Trunks," whispered Pan to the lavender haired man while Gohan and Vegeta talked to each other.

"Yes?" replied Trunks.

"Is it just me or is your dad more grumpy than normal?" asked the quarter Saiyan noticing the former Saiyan Prince's tone of voice.

"Well, I wasn't there so I don't know any of the details," answered Trunks whispering back to the quarter Saiyan girl, "but I think my dad and my sister had a really bad argument and ever since then he's been in that super grumpy state like that all morning."

"Huh Pan," said Vegeta in surprise "Gohan what is she doing here?"

"She wants to join us in the Gravity Chamber this time..." answered the oldest of Goku's sons.

"Are you crazy? Absolutely not!" said the former Saiyan Prince objecting to the idea. "This is serious training; we have no time for messing around!"

"What!" replied Pan in shock and before she began to protest. "Why not?"

"For one thing you're not strong enough, you wouldn't be able to handle the Gravity setting that I have planned for today," explained Vegeta as he glanced at Pan with a sigh before he continued finishing his sentence, "and I'm sorry to say this, but we don't have the time to waste waiting for you to catch up."

"But..." said the quarter Saiyan girl trying to convince Vegeta until the former Saiyan Prince interrupted her mid sentence. "I am sorry Pan," said the now increasingly irritated Vegeta "but enough is enough... ...we've wasted enough time Goten, Gohan and you to son, get to the Gravity Chamber now!"

Then Vegeta began walking towards the Gravity Chamber, leaving the group and the disappointed Pan alone. "...Sorry Pan," said the lavender haired man apologizing, "maybe next time."

"Uh, "asked Goten unsure what to say, "are you coming bro?"

"No Goten, you go on ahead," answered Gohan, "I'll be right behind you..."

After a nod, the youngest of Goku's sons left to join the others in the Gravity Chamber. "Pan, don't worry after the training session I will have a few words with him," said the oldest of Goku's sons trying to comfort his dejected daughter, "by the way, I have something to give you it's not much, but..."

"You do?" asked the quarter Saiyan.

"Here, a little something I've put together," said her father in response, "I was planning to give you this later, but I might as well give to now."

"Okay dad," replied Pan with a question, "but what is it?"

After extending her hand, the quarter Saiyan daughter received a capsule and a small bag. "That capsule has some training gear for you and the bag has about five Senzu beans," said Gohan explaining to his daughter what the items he gave her were, "take one when you're tired from training, but try not to waste them."

"Thank you dad" said Pan as she hugged her father. "Okay Pan, I've got to join the others now," said the father, "I think you should go outside the city to train, so you don't attract too much attention to yourself."

"I will dad bye," answered Pan before she went to an area outside the city.

"Bye Pan," replied Gohan to his daughter. "Please be careful!"

Then after the quarter Saiyan daughter disappeared into the distance, Gohan began moving towards the main building to join the others in the Gravity Chamber, while the oldest of Goku's sons was just entering the main building, Goten and Trunks were now busy training with the former Saiyan Prince in the Gravity Chamber trying to keep up with him."What's wrong Goten, can't handle it? Are the Gravity setting to high for you, do you want me to lower it for you?" replied Vegeta with a smirk as sweat ran down from Goten and his son's face having a tough time keeping up with the former Saiyan Prince's movements. "Come on Trunks I expected better from you!"

"But father," yelled Trunks in anger at his father, "the gravity setting feel like it's twice what it was last week, we can't keep going like this!"

"You're right Trunks," agreed the youngest of Goku's sons, "we can't keep up with you at this setting!"

Vegeta didn't respond and just stared at them. ' _Great,_ ' thought the lavender haired man to himself, ' _what in the world did my sister do this time?'_

"Stop you're complaining I've hardly changed the settings, this shows me you've made no progress at all," replied the former Saiyan Prince in anger, "I thought I told you two to practice, didn't I?"

"But father we did..." said Trunks before Vegeta cut him off mid sentence. "No buts son, you know that you need to keep improving if you want to get to the next level" said the former Saiyan Prince "I at least want to see the two of you at the level where you able to transform into Super Saiyan two, but at this rate it would take you years to reach that!"

"Could we at least have a break?" asked Goten while Vegeta resumed his fighting stance.

"Of course not, if you're asking for a break now," answered Vegeta, "it means you're even more out of shape than I thought."

Just as they were about to continue Gohan entered the chamber. "Aren't you being a bit too hard on them," said the oldest of Goku's sons over hearing the former Saiyan Prince and the others, "you know they're not used to your training method."

Then before Gohan entered the room he readied himself by powered up for training session.

"That maybe true, but if they had trained themselves properly, then I wouldn't have to push them this way now," replied Vegeta, "I want them ready before they fight their opponent instead of being pushed like you were by cell, in any case you're not doing any better and I want you at least stronger than when we were fighting Majin Buu."

"But pushing us too hard," said the eldest son of Goku in response, "too fast might have the opposite effect."

After the former Saiyan prince had taken a deep breath to calm down he continued. "Gohan, you don't want me babysitting you or this planet by myself forever," replied the former Saiyan Prince, "while you stand helplessly waiting for me to win, do you?"

After the former Saiyan Prince finished his sentence Gohan feeling a bit heated also took a deep breath before he replied. "Yes Vegeta you could be right, on another point why didn't you let Pan train with us?" said the oldest of Goku's sons with a question. "You could have lowered the gravity for just one day."

Vegeta remained silent thinking about what say next until he decided to speak. "I knew you might not understand, but she will only slow us down... ...when she gets stronger, then I will consider it," said the former Saiyan Prince, "but we don't have time to wait for her to catch up, especially when you are this out of practise, if a new threat appears I don't think we would not be able to take it on at our current state, we're very far from ready!"

"But Vegeta," said Gohan trying to convince the former Saiyan Prince, "just for one day you could have lowered the setting, we could turn it back up when she finished."

Then after thinking for a bit, Vegeta finally agreed. "Alright Gohan you win," replied Vegeta, "in our next session I will let Pan in for a few hours."

"Thank you Vegeta," said the eldest son of Goku, "you don't know how much this will mean to her."

"Enough talk for now it's driving me mad, get back to training!" yelled the former Saiyan Prince. "We'll discuss this further later."

After a sigh from the oldest of Goku's sons, the group resumed their training session.

**-Meanwhile-**

Pan, who after receiving the gifts that her father gave her, was just outside West City getting ready to train by herself. ' _I don't get it,_   _why wouldn't Vegeta let me train with them in the Gravity Chamber,_ ' thought the determined quarter Saiyan girl, ' _am I......no I'm not that weak that I can't handle a few hours of his type of training._ '

Finding an isolated spot, Pan began changing into her new clothes, they were similar style to her grandfather Goku's clothes, a red Gi with a dark red shirt, wristbands and a sash tied around her waist she received from her father, she was also wearing a pair of black and White trainers and she then re-tied her old orange bandanna around her head over her shoulder length hair. ' _I'm sure that I am strong enough, but maybe... ...whatever if I need to get stronger,'_ thought the quarter Saiyan ' _then I'll just have to get stronger, that will show him that I can handle it!_ '

Pan took a deep breath as she opened the capsule then began to put on the training weights she was given before she began to exercise, two on her arms and two on her legs, ' _I wonder how theirtraining is going?I wish I had a sparring partner,_ ' she thought ' _but with Uub sick and the others with Vegeta, I guess this will have to do._ '

' _Darn it_ ,  _I can't believe Vegeta said that I can't train with them because he thinks I'm not strong enough hand wouldn't be able to his training,Vegeta, I'll show you!_ ' thought Pan angrily to herself as she punched and kicked in the air. ' _Does he really think that I would only slow them down!?_ '

Suddenly at the corner of her eye Pan saw a weird glowing light, which caught her attention as the light grew brighter "w-what is that light?" said the quarter Saiyan girl thinking out loud.

She put her arms up to block the light as it blinded her vision ' _it's getting brighter,_ ' she thought, ' _too bright!_ '

Then a sudden whirlwind began to blow, gradually increasing in strength until it was even strong enough to knock Pan into nearby tree, snapping the tree in half on contact.  _'What was that?_ ' thought the quarter Saiyan girl to herself. ' _What was that weird light and that unnaturally strong wind? Where did it come from?'_

To her shock and surprise as she turned her head towards to where she saw the weird glowing light, Pan saw a black hole in the sky right above her, with a bright ball of weird light which appeared green coming from the centre of the vortex. ' _What in the world?_ ' thought the quarter Saiyan girl. ' _What the heck is that?_ '

Then to her surprise while she flew a bit closer to investigate, it was beginning to become increasingly difficult to fly as she began to feel a strange pulling sensation which was getting increasingly stronger as she flew closer forcing her to keep her distance. ' _Why does it feel like it's trying to suck me in,_ ' thought Pan as she was trying to keep her distance.

"Darn, it's getting stronger, wait... ...it's getting too strong, I can't break free!" yelled Pan in fear as the pulling sensation was getting to stronger to handle, she threw off her training weights trying to escape, she even tried using her Ki to blast herself away from the black hole as the vortex was pulling her in, but it was no use as the vortex sucked her in.

**To be continued...**

Again this is my first fan fiction so I welcome all comments, reviews, questions, Ideas (better plot), suggestions, copying, help (especially on mistakes and plot), criticism, hate (especially on how much you hate my story), spam and emails.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Pan's Disappearance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unaware of Pan's situation, Vegeta and the others still training within the Gravity Chamber were busy practicing at a high gravity level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I have split Chapter 1 due to added content, which I also added a bit of the other members of Son family, Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.
> 
> Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)
> 
> I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.
> 
> Talking = "..." / Thinking = '...' / Telepathy = "..."

**Dragon Ball: Pan's Adventure Ninja Dimension Saga  
  
** Ninja Dimension Saga  
  
In the last chapter, knowing that if a new threat appears in the future, the former Saiyan Prince by himself might be unable to take it on alone, decided to force Goten, Gohan and Trunks to train in his newly rebuilt Gravity Chamber with him. On a scheduled training day the two sons of Goku along with Pan who decide to tag along, were heading towards West City to meet Vegeta and Trunks at the Capsule Corporation, then as they arrived at Capsule Corp., Trunks seeing Gohan, Goten and Pan begin to land from out of a window, decided to come out of the main building to greet them, before turning Pan asking her why she was there, she replied saying that she wanted to join their training session before Vegeta left the main building, he yelled at the two for being late before noticing Pan, Gohan told him that she wanted to join them, but Vegeta rejected the idea to Pan disappointment.  
  
Knowing that Vegeta might not let her train with them, Gohan gave his daughter a gift of a capsule full of training gear and a bag of Senzu beans before joining the others, while the oldest of Goku's sons was just entering the main building, Goten and Trunks were now busy training with the former Saiyan Prince in the Gravity Chamber trying to keep up with him, sweat ran down from Goten and his son's face having a tough time keeping up with the former Saiyan prince's movements while Pan, who after receiving the gifts that her father gave her decided to train by herself at an area just outside West City determined to get stronger, after changing into her new clothes, she opened the capsule and put on her training weights before she began to exercise, while training Pan saw a weird glowing light at the corner of her eye growing brighter and brighter before a sudden gust of wind knocked Pan into nearby tree.  
  
She turned her head towards in the direction where she saw the weird glowing light, shocked by what she saw, it was a black hole in the sky with a bright ball of weird light with a green coming from the centre of the vortex, to her surprise she felt a strange pulling sensation which was getting stronger as she flew closer forcing her to keep her distance, she tried everything from throwing her training weights trying to escape, she even used all her Ki to blast herself away from the black hole as the vortex was pulling her in, but it was no use as the vortex sucked her in.  
  
 **Chapter 2: Pan's Disappearance**  
  
Unaware of Pan's situation, Vegeta and the others still training within the Gravity Chamber were busy practicing at a high gravity level. "I can't take this anymore," asked Goten, "can we have a break now?"  
  
Then taking the advantage, the former Saiyan Prince forced the youngest of Goku's sons to crash to the ground in pain after hitting him in the back. "Absolutely not!" replied Vegeta. "You can have a rest break in two hours, not before."  
  
"But father it's getting increasingly difficult to keep up with you, can't we at least go super..." said Trunks before being cut off by the former Saiyan Prince. "What, you want to use a transformation as a crutch!?" he yelled in anger at his son. "That would make it too easy; I want you to feel every move!"  
  
"Come on Vegeta," said Goten pleading to the former Saiyan Prince.  
  
"If you can't handle the gravity in your normal state," said Vegeta in response, "then what would be the point of training at all?"  
  
'What's happening out there?' thought Gohan to himself after a Ki spike.  
  
As he ended his sentence, the former Saiyan Prince suddenly turned to Gohan after noticing something wrong. "Gohan?" said the former Saiyan Prince in surprise. "Wait what the... ...I see."  
  
Vegeta shared the eldest of Goku's son's distress as he sensed Pan's sudden Ki spiked. "Huh, Vegeta, Bro?" what's wrong..." asked the youngest of Goku's sons until he too noticed that Pan's strength increased.  
  
'Something's not right,'thought Vegeta, 'why would Pan power up to that height, just to train?'  
  
Then sensing that Pan Ki just suddenly disappeared, Gohan turned from distress to outright fear and worry. "Wait, guy's did you sense that, my daughter's Ki... ...it was just there and it's gone, I don't sense anything from her," said the oldest of Goku's sons growing more concerned for his daughter's safety, "it increased and then, her Ki just simply disappeared, but I don't sense a foes Ki... ...what in the world happened?"  
  
"What the heck?" said the lavender haired man in confusion. "What could have of happened to her?"  
  
Then Vegeta and the group heard a voice yelling over an intercom. "Guys you should take a look outside," yelled the voice, "there's something you got to see!"  
  
The voice was Bulma and it sounded like she was in shock. 'This must have something to do with Pan's Ki suddenly disappearing.' thought Trunks.  
  
"Ok the training session ends here for now, this sounds important," said the former Saiyan Prince, "let's go see what that woman wants us to see outside and after that Gohan, we'll go search for Pan."  
  
While the group left the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta was left behind to shut down gravity generator, then after he turned the machine off the former Saiyan Prince quickly joined the others outside, just as he exited Vegeta noticed the vortex in the distance. 'So that's what she wanted us to see.' he thought as he walked towards Bulma and the others.  
  
"Guys, that thing's huge!" yelled Goten out loud.  
  
"So, woman care to explain on what the heck that green hole in the sky, is?" asked Vegeta while pointing at the vortex.  
  
"Well, by the computer readings," answered Bulma, "it's a large, but unstable spatial rift in space and time."  
  
"Unstable?" whispered Gohan to himself.  
  
"Spatial rift in space and time?" asked the youngest son of Goku repeating Bulma's last few words as a question.  
  
"Basically," replied the blue haired woman, "it's a hole in time or maybe even into another dimension."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Goten in response, "like the one that Buu and created when he escaped from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and then we made a new one as Gotenks to go after him."  
  
"Then has anything pass through the rift since in it appeared and enter into our world?" asked the former Saiyan Prince.  
  
"No, as far as I know nothing from the other side has tried to exit from the rift," replied Bulma, "but one object or person did enter, the others believe that it could have been Pan and based from what they told me and where she was, I would have to agree with them."  
  
Then after seeing Gohan distressed face Vegeta turned to him, "don't worry Gohan we'll get that brat back, said the former Saiyan Prince, "Goten, Trunks both of you with me, we will enter the..."  
  
But before he could finish his sentence the vortex suddenly collapsed with a sound of roaring thunder. "What, how... ...wait that's it," explained Bulma, "it must have been too unstable and collapsed under its own gravity."  
  
"Blast it!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"But how are we going to save Pan now, with the black hole gone?" asked Goten. "We don't even have the dragon balls anymore."  
  
"Wait, my computer did record the wavelength of the rift," said Bulma, "I think I might be able to... ...it will take some time, but I think I will be able to refit the time machine to recreate the rift."  
  
As she was heading back to her lab, Vegeta with nothing else to do decided to return to Gravity Chamber, but not before telling the others what he wants them to do. "Gohan, you can go home and tell your wife and mother about the situation then return here," said Vegeta, "Goten and Trunks will stay here to continue training with me."  
  
After telling the oldest of Goku's sons what he should do as he began heading back gravity room with the youngest of Goku's sons and his own son, who reluctantly joined him.  
  
 **-Meanwhile-**  
  
Still trapped inside the vortex, Pan who was floating lost and aimlessly, was wondering if she was forever trapped or where it might send her unsure what was going to happen to her, every minute she spent in the vortex to her felt like hours. 'Will I ever be able to escape...'thought the quarter Saiyan girl as she floated aimlessly.  
  
Suddenly just when she was about to lose all hope of ever escaping, the vortex began to rumble, then with roar it shot her out into an unknown forest, falling uncontrollably to the ground, Pan noticing a large patch of mud. "Not mud." yelled Pan out loud. "I've got to stop!"  
  
Then she used her Ki to stop herself from falling, before landing safely getting her bearings. 'That was close!'thought Pan. 'Almost fell into mud, that's the last thing I want to happen is to get covered in mud.'  
  
"Now," said the quarter Saiyan thinking out loud, "where am I?"  
  
Looking around, Pan was trying to find anything that would tell her where she was. 'Strange?I don't recognise anything around here,' thought the quarter Saiyan girl, 'It feels sort of the same, but there's something different, weird?'  
  
As she tried sense her father's Ki, but she couldn't feel his Ki or anyone's for that matter. 'I can't sense my dad's Ki or even the others,' thought Pan, 'am I still on Earth?'  
  
Then suddenly she sensed a number of Ki's in the distance. 'I can't sense dad's or the others,' thought the quarter Saiyan girl, 'butI can sense a few Ki's in the distance.'  
  
'I don't recognised them... ...they're odd, they feel Human,' thought Pan, 'butthey're higher than a normal Human and their Ki's, they are different from what I normally sense, strange?'  
  
'Let's see... ...they're not too far from here,' thought the quarter Saiyan, 'hope they're friendly,maybe I can ask them where I am.'  
  
After she had decided to head towards the group of unknown strangers, Pan took off from the ground thinking that flying to them was the quickest way to get to them. "No sign of West City..." said Pan thinking out loud as she rose.  
  
'This is one large forest,' thought the quarter Saiyan girl, 'I will definitely cover more ground if I fly there.'  
  
Just before she was about to head towards the group of unknown people she sensed, she heard an explosion in the opposite direction. 'What an explosion?'thought Pan,'Odd,I don't sense any Ki in that direction, did that explosion kill whoever was there?'  
  
'Some of those strange Ki's have split up from the main group,' thought the quarter Saiyan, 'are they heading towards the area where the explosion was?'  
  
Instead of continuing towards the group of strangers she decided to investigate the site of where she heard the explosion. 'Are there people there that I can't sense due to them losing conscious, well if there is anybody there,' thought Pan, 'they might need some help and the strangers that are heading there might know where I am, I get to kill two birds with one stone.'  
  
As she raised herself above the trees she notice smoke in the distance. 'Smoke?' she thought. 'That's gotta be where the explosion was.'  
  
Then she began to move towards the area where she had heard the explosion. 'I've got to move fast!' thought the quarter Saiyan girl.  
  
 **-Meanwhile-**  
  
Gohan, who was on his way home from Capsule Corporation, was travelling at a slow speed deep in thought 'Where are you Pan?' he thought. 'How did this happen?'  
  
Unable to hide or control his emotions, the eldest son of Goku began to take his frustration out onto the landscape as he flew to a large rock and punched it to smithereens. "Why did this have to happen!" he yelled in anger.  
  
'I've got to calm down,' thought Gohan, 'Bulma's working on a way to get to her, and if it's her she can do it.'  
  
Finally calming himself down, Goku's oldest son continued his journey home at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu. 'I still have to tell my wife and mother,' he thought, 'how am I going to explain it to them.'  
  
Upon arriving at his home, the eldest son of Goku began to land at the end of the pathway to the door of his. "Gohan?" asked his mother, Chi-Chi. "Why are you back so soon?"  
  
"Mother," replied Gohan, "could you bring Videl here for a moment, there's something important I've got to tell you."  
  
"What is it Gohan?" asked his mother. "Wait! Before you answer, have you seen Pan? She said she would do some chores when she gets back?"  
  
It began to get more difficult for Gohan to talk as he pleaded for his mother to get his wife. "This involves Pan," said her son in response, "so could you please get her."  
  
"Involves Pan?" asked Chi-Chi. "Oh my, what happened to her Gohan?"  
  
"I'll tell you in detail once you get Videl," replied Gohan. "I think she would like to know."  
  
"Of course, but I think we should go inside," said the mother in response, "from personal experience, I think the best place to received bad news is setting down, so if someone faints they don't hurt themselves."  
  
After going indoors, while the eldest son of Goku waited in the living room Chi-Chi brought her daughter in law, Videl into the room. "What is it Gohan?" asked his wife. "Chi-Chi said something about Pan being trouble?"  
  
"I don't know where to start," replied Gohan, "but I'll try my best to explain."  
  
As her husband explained about what happened to her daughter, Videl went shock and confusion to sorrow as he continued. "What are we going to do Gohan?" said his wife in response. "Without the Dragon Balls, how are we going to rescue her?"  
  
"Don't worry, as hard as it is," replied Gohan tried to comfort her, "Bulma working on a way to get to her as we speak, she the best person able to help her.  
  
"Okay Gohan..." said Videl unable to find the right words to express herself.  
  
"Right," said the eldest son of Goku, "I've got head back to Capsule Corp."  
  
"Why Gohan?" asked his mother.  
  
"Well, I've got to get back to training and I need to get ready, the black hole could be only the tip of iceberg," replied Gohan, "it could also reopen and in any case Bulma could use an extra pair of hands."  
  
"Okay if you say so," said Chi-Chi in response, "just be careful, we don't want to lose you to a black hole too."  
  
"I will, I leave Videl in your care, look after her for me, at least while I'm gone," replied Goku's oldest son, "she'll need your support, I'll be back soon."  
  
"I will Gohan" said his mother in response.  
  
"Thank you mother" replied Gohan.  
  
After her son left, Chi-Chi was thinking to herself. 'Just when I thought all this craziness was over,' thought his mother, 'wherever you are my granddaughter, I hope you're safe.'  
  
 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: An old enemy, Doctor Gero?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at the area where she had seen the smoke, Pan saw rubble and broken mechanical parts strewn everywhere in the surrounding area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.
> 
> Update: I split the old Chapter 2 in two and moved the second half to chapter 4. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)
> 
> Date Uploaded: 04/14/2013 (US) or 14/04/2013 (UK)
> 
> Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)
> 
> I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.
> 
> Talking = "..." / Thinking = '...' /Telepathy = "..."

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure  
  
Ninja Dimension Saga**  
  
In the last chapter, While Vegeta and the others continued training in the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta and Gohan sensed Pan's Ki spiked before it just disappeared. As soon as Pan's Ki vanished, Vegeta and the others suddenly heard a voice yelling over an intercom, it was Bulma and she sounded shocked telling the group to get out of Gravity Chamber to look outside, as the rest of the group left the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta turned the gravity generator off before he joined the others outside, he noticed the vortex in the distance, as he walked towards Bulma and the others, the former Saiyan Prince asked for an explanation while pointing at the vortex, after Bulma explain what the vortex was and that Pan was probably pulled in, Vegeta planned to enter the rift and rescue Pan, but to his surprise it suddenly collapsed.  
  
Meanwhile Still trapped inside the vortex, Pan who was floating aimlessly, was wondering if she was forever trapped or where it might send her, every minute she spent in the vortex to her felt like hours, unsure what was going to happen to her, just when she was about to lose all hope of ever escaping the vortex, it suddenly shot her out into an unknown forest, falling uncontrollably to the ground, Pan noticing a large patch of mud she used her Ki to stop herself from falling, before landing safely getting her bearings, as the quarter Saiyan girl looking around, she sensed a number of Ki's in the distance, before deciding to head towards them, just before she was about to head towards the group of unknown people, she heard an explosion in the opposite direction, she then decided to investigate the site of where she heard the explosion, as she was rising higher above the trees she notice smoke in the distance before she started to move in that direction.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan who was on his way home from Capsule Corporation, was travelling at a slow speed deep in to hide or control his emotions, the eldest son of Goku began to take his frustration out onto the landscape as he flew to a large rock and punched it to smithereens. Finally calming himself down, Goku's oldest son continued his journey home at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu.  
  
Upon arriving at his home, the eldest son of Goku began to land at the end of the pathway to the door of his, he then was greeted by his mother who asked him why his and if he knew where Pan was. It began to get more difficult for Gohan to talk as he pleaded for his mother to get his wife. After going indoors, while the eldest son of Goku waited in the living room Chi-Chi brought her daughter in law, Videl into the room. As her husband explained about what happened to her daughter, Videl went shock and confusion to sorrow as he continued. After finishing Gohan told them that he had to go back and Chi-Chi was left thinking to herself.  
  
 **Chapter 3: An old enemy, Doctor Gero?**  
  
Upon arriving at the area where she had seen the smoke, Pan saw rubble and broken mechanical parts strewn everywhere in the surrounding area. "What in the world happened here," said Pan thinking out loud "that must have been one big explosion."  
  
Then she noticed a secret entrance to a hidden laboratory with an old man in strange, but familiar clothes standing by the entrance. 'Those clothes?'she thought. 'I've seen them before somewhere, but where?'  
  
As she studied the man's clothes trying to remember where she had seen them before, she tried to get closer, but what was even more odd to her, was that he had no Ki, Pan couldn't see his face so she decided to land behind a large boulder that was nearby making sure to hide her Ki before she peered over the rock. 'No?'thought the quarter Saiyan girl. 'It can't be?'  
  
Shocked to see an enemy from her and her grandfather Goku's past, who should have long been dead, she was so surprised that she accidentally blurted his name out loud, "Doctor Gero!?" yelled Pan before she quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late Gero heard her and located the quarter Saiyan girl by her Ki.  
  
"It's no use hiding, I know where you are!" said Gero in a demanding tone. "Come out from behind that rock!"  
  
As the android doctor stared at her location, Pan was deep in thought, thinking if it was wealth hiding anymore. 'Darn it,me and my big mouth,'she thought,'I can't hide now, it's only a matter of time before he too impatient, I guess I've got to show myself now.'  
  
'I do wonder why he is alive, I want to know what he was doing,' thought the quarter Saiyan, 'and maybe he could even be behind that black hole too, guess there's only one way to find out...'  
  
After she moved from behind the boulder into the view of the Android Doctor, Gero caught sight of the quarter Saiyan girl, shocked to see his worst enemy Goku style of clothes. "What?" said a shocked Gero. "Those clothes... ...who in the world are you and how on earth do you know my name, girl?"  
  
"Huh what... ...don't you remember Gero?" replied a confused Pan. "I'm Goku's granddaughter Pan, we fought after the last time you escaped HFIL, I thought you were dead when Super Android 17 killed you and sent you back to HFIL?"  
  
"Killed, by what?" said the Android Doctor in surprise. "Super Android 17, what are you talking about?"  
  
'He doesn't know?'thought Pan to herself. 'Does that mean that I'm stuck in the past? But that doesn't explain those strange Ki's I sensed earlier and I've never sensed anything like them before.'  
  
'Excellent, I guess my experiment seems to have been a success,but what in the... ...is she insane? What is she talking about?' thought Gero confused by what the quarter Saiyan girl said. 'Goku's granddaughter, super Android 17, what nonsense? However she does know about Goku and no one from around here knows him which raises more question?'  
  
Pan continued to think to herself while waiting for the Doctor's response. 'So I could be in a parallel universe or something,' thought the quarter Saiyan, 'either way I think I'm stuck here for now.'  
  
"How is that possible," said Gero in shock, "Goku's only son is below the age of 12."  
  
"Below the age of 12?" replied the girl repeating the doctor's last few words. "But my dad is twenty-seven something years old"  
  
"That impossible!" yelled Gero in unbelief before he stopped mid-sentence to think. 'Unless, however improbable, it could be based on some truth, there is a possibility that she is from the future... ...that's it!'he later thought with smile on his face. 'What an unexpected surprise, now that I know my machine works, I can finally escape from this backward world and then I can finally have my revenge.'  
  
'What's with that creepy smile...?' thought Pan with disgust.  
  
'Now I've got to care of this nuisance and this is the perfect opportunity to replenish my Energy supplies,' thought the android, 'but first I need some sort of distraction before I can drain her Ki.'  
  
Then suddenly, the quarter Saiyan girl sensed two Ki rapidly approaching, one was closer than the other, but with the Android Doctor in front of her, she decided to ignore them. 'Those two that I senseearlierare close by,' she thought to herself, 'but I've got to find out what Gero's doing first.'  
  
Also detecting the two close by, Gero thought this could be his opportunity to steal her life energy. 'Ah, it's the blond and his friend,' he thought to himself, 'maybe they will be just what I need to distract her.'  
  
Still ignoring the two that were approaching, Pan instead noticed a small orange sphere which looked oddly familiar. 'No way?' she thought in surprise.  
  
While she stared at the ball attached to a damaged device at the entrance to the laboratory, Gero thought it was the perfect time to strike. 'Yes,'thought Gero,'now while her guard's down.'  
  
"What?" she said with surprise as she looked at the object. "It can't be? Is that a Dragon ball, but how?"  
  
Distracted from looking at the Dragon Ball, Pan was unaware of what the doctor was planning to do as he leapt forward at her while Pan's attention was only focused on the Dragon ball. 'Now,'he thought as he got closer, 'stay still girl!'  
  
With his hands extended hoping for any chance of skin contact to absorb her Ki, Gero was totally unprepared on what was about to happen when just as he was about to grab her Pan noticed just in time dodging to the left, she then jumped behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying into a nearby tree. "Nice try," said the quarter Saiyan girl with a smirk, "but you have to do better than that, if you want to steal my Ki."  
  
'Darn... ...I underestimated her, she is more powerful than I thought,'thought Gero slightly angry at himself for underestimating her, 'however this is nothing I can't handle, but I do need to lead her away, if she find out what I was doing, this could become troublesome.'  
  
After she had assumed her fighting stance, the quarter Saiyan began to taunt her opponent. "Care to try that again?" she said in confidants. "Or do you want to give up?"  
  
"Curse you!" yelled the doctor in anger. "You cocky overconfident brat!"  
  
"I've fought you before," replied Pan, "Can't fool me, I know your tricks."  
  
Suddenly, Gero detected that one of the two that were approaching was close enough to see them fighting. 'Good, if I can't steal her Ki alone,'he thought 'then maybe one of those fools that were protecting me can distract her, so I can take advantage and steal her Ki.'  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Pan. "Don't want to get up?"  
  
After coming up with a new plan, the Android Doctor got up to face Pan. "Yes you're indeed strong, now I can indeed see why you said that you are Goku's granddaughter," he said to her with a smirk, "but if you think that won't stop me, you are sadly mistaken!"  
  
After the quarter Saiyan girl decided to go the offensive, she taunted her opponent once again. "I Hope that's more than just a bluff!" yelled Pan as she rushing forward stopped only by a group of unknown flying objects.  
  
"It's about time you showed up boy!" yelled Gero pretending to be an impatient old man.  
  
"What in the... ...a kunai...?" she said in surprise while she jumped to the right as more Kunai flew at her.  
  
'This is perfect,' thought the doctor, 'they'll wear each other down, and then I will make my move.'  
  
'Who did that?'thought the quarter Saiyan girl while she turned her head. 'Where did they come from?'  
  
"Stop," yelled the unknown voice, "the old man is with me, now leave him alone or else!"  
  
After turning her head towards the one who threw the kunai, Pan saw blond-haired boy no older than her standing on a tree branch. 'That Kid, he's one of those strange Ki's I sensed earlier,'she thought to herself as she stared at the boy,'who is he? And why is he interfering?'  
  
Then after jumping off the branch, the blond landed between Gero and the quarter Saiyan girl. "Hey gramps! Are you alright?" asked the boy. "Why was she attacking you and who is she?"  
  
"Never mind that boy," replied the android doctor.  
  
After the blond looked back at Gero, he began looking forward at Pan. "But how the heck," he said in response, "did you get all the way out here?"  
  
"Alright, if you must know, those thugs captured me, they took me to their secret base," explained Gero, "but after they left I somehow managed to escape, I thought I was safe that was until this girl attacked me."  
  
"You mean," replied the boy with a question, "she's with them?"  
  
"Of course she is," said the doctor in response pointing at the quarter Saiyan girl, "don't underestimate her! She may look normal, but she's extremely dangerous."  
  
'Weird? She doesn't look like one of those rogue ninja like the other that attacked earlier,'thought the boy,'she doesn't look that powerful and she doesn't seem to have any visible ninja weapons or tools, but I can't let my guard down.'  
  
"Do you really believe him?" asked Pan.  
  
The blond stared at her in confusion before responding to her. "Who are you?" he said to Pan. "And why on earth did you attack him?"  
  
"I'm Pan Son and that's all I'm going to tell you, I don't know who you are," replied the quarter Saiyan girl, "but you're making a terrible mistake in helping him, now I must ask you to stand aside, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Don't chat with her!" yelled Gero as he egged the blond on.  
  
'I wonder why he interfered, they seem to know each other, well either he is with him, which is unlikely or he doesn't know who he really is,'she thought to herself before the blond began to speak,'I wonder... ...if I told him who Gero really was, would he think I'm crazy?'  
  
"I can't do that, Grandma Hokage gave me an important mission to protect him, I don't know who you are," warned the boy after he drew his kunai. "But I won't let anyone attack him and I can't and won't back down."  
  
"Mission?" said Pan ignoring the blonds' warning. "Well if you're not going to back down and if you're with him, then I guess I will have to take you down too."  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate me!" replied the blond in anger and confidence.  
  
'I don't think he'sthat very strong......if he's only be using kunai this won't take long,' she thought to herself, 'but it does feel like he's suppressing his Ki, I wonder, how strong he really is? I guessthere's only one way to find out,I should I provoke him to find out?'  
  
"You can't defeat me," he continued "you should quit and run before I take you down."  
  
"I take me down? I don't think so," said Pan trying to provoke the boy, "It won't take that long to defeat you, if all you can do is throwing gardening tools at me."  
  
"If you think that's all I can do you are wrong," replied the blond, "I can a lot me than that."  
  
"I don't think you should protect that man," said the quarter Saiyan in response, "you don't know who he really is."  
  
'That's it, his Ki is increasing... ...it somehow feels different,'she thought sensing the change in the boys Ki,'but why? It feels like Ki, yet it doesn't, this is weird?'  
  
"This will take you down!" screamed the boy before he began focusing what Pan calls Ki.  
  
'That's odd?'thought Pan in wonder, 'He's channelling Ki to his hands, and it feels like it's changing again.'  
  
He started to do odd hand signs that were unknown to the quarter Saiyan girl. 'I'll surprise her with this,'thought the boy, 'and then I'll use my new technique.'  
  
'What's with those hand signs?' she thought, 'What is he trying to do?'  
  
Pan stared in wonder at the blond as he formed a pattern of hand seals, then finishing his weird hand signs, he yelled his technique name. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as white puffs of smoke appeared creating four identical clones as the smoke dissipated, one on the right and the other on the left.  
  
"Shadow what? What the..."said Pan thinking out loud in surprise unable to find the words to describe what she's seeing.  
  
"Scared yet?" asked the boy beaming with confidence.  
  
"Interesting technique," she said in defiance, "but if you think you're going to win just by making more of you will make any difference, then you're wrong."  
  
"Don't worry," replied the blond, "this fight has only just begun!"  
  
As she stared down at the clones, the blonds' clones began to dash at Pan. "That's the spirit," said Pan to the blond, "but we'll just have to see how far that will take you."  
  
"We'll see about that!" replied the boy.  
  
'I don't know why you're helping that android,'she later thought to herself as the clones neared,'but I can't go easy on you.'  
  
 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Pan versus the Ninja of the Leaf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the four the clones rushed at her, Pan dashed to the nearest clone to her, at a greater speed than the clone could react to, to the boy's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I decided to put this crossover between Episode 100 and Episode 101 of Naruto because I want Naruto to have the Rasengan and Sasuke to have the curse seal, Chidori and close to the time he leaves, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.
> 
> Update: Moved Chapter 4 due to added content. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)
> 
> Date Uploaded: 04/14/2012 (US) or 14/04/2012 (UK)
> 
> Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)
> 
> I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.
> 
> Talking = "..." / Thinking = '...' /Telepathy = "..."

**Ninja Dimension Saga**  
  
In the last chapter, upon arriving at the area where she had seen the smoke, she saw rubble and broken mechanical parts everywhere, before she noticed a secret entrance to a hidden laboratory with an old man in strange, but familiar clothes standing by the entrance, she studied the man's clothes trying to remember where she had seen them before, but what was even more odd was that he had no Ki so she tried to get closer, Pan couldn't see his face so she decided to land behind a large boulder that was nearby making sure to hide her Ki before she peered over the rock, shocked to see an enemy from her and her grandfather Goku's past who should have long been dead, she was so surprised that she accidentally blurted his name out loud, before she quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late Gero heard her and located the quarter Saiyan girl by her Ki.  
  
As Gero stared at Pan's location demanding for her to out from behind that rock, as she moved from behind the boulder into the view, as soon as Gero caught sight of the quarter Saiyan girl, shocked to see his worst enemy Goku style of clothes, he asked her who she was before Pan replied saying that she was Goku's granddaughter to Android Doctor in surprise confused by what the quarter Saiyan girl said, while Pan wondered if she stuck in the pastor in a parallel universe as she waited for the Doctor's response, while thinking it over the Doctor detected two Ki's close by and another two farther away,with a creepy smile on his face looking at the quarter Saiyan girl before she also sensed two Ki rapidly approaching, but with the Android Doctor in front of her, she ignored them and instead noticed a small orange sphere which looked oddly familiar, while she stared at the ball attached to a damaged device at the entrance to the laboratory, surprised as she looked at the object, it was a Dragon Ball.  
  
While distracted by the ball, he leapt forward at Pan as her attention was on the Dragon Ball, with his hands extended he hoping for any chance of skin contact to absorb her Ki, but just as he was about to grab her Pan noticed just in time dodging to the left, she then jumped behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying into a nearby tree before she assumed a fighting stance, Gero was slightly angry at himself for underestimating her until he detected that one of the two that were approaching was close enough to see them fighting, After the Android Doctor got up to face Pan, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to go the offensive, stopped only by a group of unknown flying objects, surprised she jumped to the right, while she turned her head towards the one who threw the kunai she saw, was a blond-haired boy no older than her standing on a tree branch.  
  
After the unknown boy jumped of the branch, he landed between Gero and the quarter Saiyan girl, he asked Gero why Pan was attacking him while he looked back at Gero before looking forward at Pan, as they each wondered about their opponent's motives after the boy Pan warned before he drew his kunai, Pan ignored the blonds' warning provoking the boy as the blond began to get angry, sensing the change in the boys Ki as he began to form strange hand seals before he yelled his technique, as white puffs of smoke appeared creating four identical clones as the smoke dissipated, one on the right and the other on the left, surprised she stared at the clones before his clones began to dash at Pan.  
  
 **Chapter 4: Pan versus the Ninja of the Leaf.**  
  
As the four the clones rushed at her, Pan dashed to the nearest clone to her, at a greater speed than the clone could react to, to the boy's surprise. "What!" yelled the blond in surprise. "She's fast!"  
  
Then the quarter Saiyan proceeded to punch the clone with her right fist, but the clone was able to block the punch, so with her left leg she quickly kicked the clone in the stomach then with a grunt of pain before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Huh, what?" said Pan thinking out loud in confusion. "That's weird! When I hit him, he turns into smoke, what in the world was he made of?"  
  
'This is irritating,' thought Gero while watching the fight, 'with the boy fighting like this, I won't find an opportunity to steal their energy.'  
  
After defeating the clone, the quarter Saiyan girl she stared in surprise at the blond-haired, confused about his strange technique. 'What an interesting technique,it sort of reminds me of one of grandpa Goku's friend's techniques,what was it again?'she thought remembering a family friend's technique.'The Multi-Form technique? But I don't remember the duplicates explodinginto white smokeon contact, when you hit them.'  
  
'What speed,is she just as fast as bushy brows?'thought the boy.'Or could it be possible that she's even faster?'  
  
Just before sending his other two of the three remaining clones to attack, the blond got his clones to draw their kunai. "Not attacking?" asked Pan. "Ready to get out of my way?"  
  
"I will do anything to protect this old man," he said, "in any way I can, this is last chance to walk away."  
  
Suddenly the boy changed his strategy, as the blond and the three remaining clones surrounded Gero protecting him. "Not a chance, you don't know what type of person he is," answered the quarter Saiyan girl, "but if you get my way again, then I will have no choice, but to treat you as an enemy too."  
  
As she stared at the boy and his clones, looking for best way to take them all down in one strike, the android doctor was also planning a way to take them down 'This is taking too long, I've got research in laboratory that I need to save,' thought Gero, 'I need to find an opening and take them out.'  
  
'But I do wonder who ordered him to guard Gero and why would they send a boy at his age be on a mission,'she thought herself, 'well whatever it's not my problem, I've got Gero to worry about.'  
  
"What are you waiting for boy!" yelled an impatient Gero. "Stop wasting time chatting to her and take her out!"  
  
"Calm down gramps I think I can handle..." said the blond-haired boy until he interrupted by Pan. "What? Do you think you can talk me out of this," she asked with a confident smile, "or do you think you can win against me?"  
  
"Alright, I was going to let you walk away," replied the boy, "but now, you asked for it!"  
  
"What will it be?" asked the quarter Saiyan. "More clones?"  
  
'Okay, if she wants to fight, so be it, but why is she just standing there, just what is she waiting for?' he thought while he stared at the quarter Saiyan, 'Well if she's not going to make a move, then I will, this might scare her off.'  
  
Nodding to his clones his to attack, the boy sent the two clones began to dash at her once again with Kunai in hand. "Not kunai again," said Pan, "do you really think that will work?"  
  
Then both Gero and Pan noticed the boy extended his right hand to the other clone, while the clone started moving his hands. 'It's that technique...' thought the android doctor as he looked on.  
  
'Wait,'she thought,'what is he doing?'  
  
Dodging a kunai wielding clone, the quarter Saiyan girl felt his Ki gather in his hand before her attention went back to the clone with the drawn kunai, which the clone was once again swinging the blade until the quarter Saiyan girl grabbed the clones arm. 'Gotta keep her occupied.' thought the boy while forming his new strange attack.  
  
"Gotcha," said Pan, "this is too easy, you gotta be faster than that."  
  
After tossing the surprised clone into the other, the clones made contact and exploded in white smoke on contact, then as she turned her head back towards the blond and his other clone, the quarter Saiyan noticed that held a perfect sphere of swirling energy on his hand. "Huh, wait so that was your plan," whispered the quarter Saiyan in surprise, "those two were only a diversion."  
  
Then the blonds clone drew a number of shuriken as a distraction before throwing them as he dashed with his clone in front. "I guess I don't have any other choice..." whispered the boy.  
  
'This is just too easy,'thought pan as she evaded the shuriken,'he thinks that will distract me?'  
  
After she had kicked the clone who threw the shuriken in the shoulder, the clone instantly disappearing in a cloud of smoke just like the others, she then looked back at the boy, but to her surprise he was much closer than she thought he would be, suddenly the boy extended his right hand at the quarter Saiyan girl and yelled his attack. "Rasengan!" he yelled as he drew closer, but before hit could dead on, Pan was able to grab his arm and deflect the blond-haired boy's Rasengan before it discharged to her right side.  
  
"Nice try, I have to say, that was one interesting attack you had there," whispered the quarter Saiyan into the blonds' ear, "I wasn't expecting close range attack, but you were a bit too slow."  
  
Suddenly she threw him by his arm at a nearby tree, and then shortly after Pan felt a sharp pain from her right side as she realised what the attack had done to her. 'That move was far stronger than I thought,' she thought to herself, 'I wonder, if that had made direct contact what would have happened?'  
  
'Darn it, how is she able defect that?'thought the boy as he hit the ground.'I think she's also just as strong as bushy brows too'  
  
"What are you doing boy," yelled the Android Doctor, "don't just lay there, get up and attack her!"  
  
"Come on this is way too easy," asked Pan to the boy, "I hope you're not holding back, are you?"  
  
'It looks like I can't drain her Ki,'he thought as he stared at the boy,'at least at this rate, I don't have time for this.'  
  
Then after blond got to his feet, he began to think of a way to attack her before finally deciding. "Heh, don't worry this fight has only just started," plied the blond, "are you ready for round two?"  
  
Once again, the boy began to do odd hand signs, but they were slightly different from the last before yelling his attack. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled out loud then with a large white puff of smoke a large amount of clones appeared surrounding her.  
  
'I've wasted too much time watching such a pathetic display,'thought Gero to himself planning to sneaked away, 'I believe it's about time I leave, I should salvage what I can and escape to my laboratory.'  
  
"Not more clones..." said the quarter Saiyan thinking out loud out of boredom while looking around at all the clones.  
  
"Give up!" said the blond. "I out number you a hundred to one."  
  
"It doesn't make any difference how many you make," she replied, "you still won't beat me with that move."  
  
"You're bluffing!" said the boy in response. "You can take some of them out, but you can't beat them!"  
  
"Alright, I just have to prove you wrong," she yelled before, "let's get this over with, let's go!"  
  
Then the group of clones began his attack, dashing at her. "We'll see about that!" yelled the blond before one of the clones tried to kick her on Pan's left side, but the quarter Saiyan girl blocked with her arm while another drew a kunai and threw it at her which she dodged.  
  
"Disappointing..." whispered Pan to herself as she grabbed the first clone and threw him into the path of the other clones, defeating a uncountable number of clones, when they collided into each other some of the clones instantly burst into smoke.  
  
"This isn't over!" yelled the blond as he sent more clones.  
  
"Come on, you rely on that clone technique far too much," she said taunting the blond, "you can do better than that, can't you?"  
  
"Of course I can," replied the boy in response, "just watch me!"  
  
 **-Meanwhile-**  
  
The Android Doctor, who had just escaped the sight of the distracted boy and Pan, was now heading towards his ruined secret laboratory. 'What fools letting me slip through their fingers,'Gero thought to himself,'now let's see if my main computer is still intact.'  
  
Just before he entered his laboratory, Gero picked up a damaged device with the orange sphere attached. 'I can't return to my dimension without this...' he thought to himself.  
  
He removed the ball and looked at his reflection on the orange sphere before putting the ball in his right pocket, and then the Android Doctor began to move towards his computer inside planning to save what information he could. 'I hope it's still functional?' he thought.  
  
Then as the Android Doctor neared his computer, he saw that his main computer was still in working condition. 'Good, what luck!'thought Gero.'I can send my research data to my secondary computer.'  
  
After he began transferring his files to the secondary computer, the Doctor began thinking about what he was able to obtain. 'I can't believe that it was so easy to obtain those samples,' he thought, 'it's almost like they gave them to me.'  
  
While the computer continued to transfer files to the other computer, the Android Doctor reached his other pocket, opened and pulled out four sample containers 'That man was right about that boy, his abilities are very interesting,' he thought to himself, 'once I get to my secondary laboratory,I may find out the limits of what they call Kekkei Genkai when I will analyse his and maybe even his friend's DNA.'  
  
Returning the four containers back in his pocket, Gero looked back at the screen, seeing that the transfer was slowly progressing. 'I will use this knowledge,' he thought, 'to advance my goals.'  
  
While he watched his monitor screen, the doctor began to think about what would happen if he left his laboratory abandoned. 'Once the transfer is complete, and only then will I have to activate the self-destruct program,' thought the Android Doctor, 'I can't let anyone find and use my equipment.'  
  
As he decided to destroy his laboratory instead of just abandoning it fearing that someone will use his equipment, his computer displayed that the transfer was complete. 'About five minutes that will be plenty of time...' thought the Android Doctor as he began to enter the self-destruct program.  
  
After he finished entering the self-destruct program, Gero detected two familiar Ki's approaching. "What now?" said Gero thinking out loud while he was savaging what he could from his laboratory.  
  
'So, that girl and her Sensei are here,'he thought to himself,'I guess I should go greet them.'  
  
Just outside were the two that Gero had detected a pink haired girl and her grey haired Sensei, as they walked towards the ruined laboratory, she looked at her Sensei. "Kakashi Sensei what is all this?" asked the girl. "Huh, Sensei what's wrong?"  
  
'He's here I know it, but what's with all this wreckage?'thought the man now known as Kakashi. 'Something more is going on.'  
  
"Kakashi Sensei?" said the pink haired trying to get a response the grey haired man.  
  
"Huh," replied Kakashi, "yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?" said the pink haired girl. "You sort of zoned out."  
  
Leaving his laboratory, the Android Doctor come into view of her and her Sensei. "Sakura wait here," said the grey haired man telling the girl to stay put, "I will be going on ahead."  
  
"What?" replied the girl. "Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later, now Takeo Susumu," answered Kakashi, "I want to have a word with you, if that is your real name."  
  
"Ah Kakashi here to save me at last," said the Android Doctor, "it's about time you got here."  
  
You can drop that act." said the grey haired man.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gero.  
  
"I know the truth," said Kakashi in a demanding tone, "now surrender and come with me; you've got a lot explaining to do."  
  
 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Gero's confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Sakura to stay behind, kakashi led Gero to an area that was just out of the girl's sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Moved Chapter 5 due to added content, Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.
> 
> Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)
> 
> I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.
> 
> Talking = "..." / Thinking = '...' / Telepathy = "..."

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure  
  
Ninja Dimension Saga**  
  
In the last chapter, as the four the clones rushed at Pan, she dashed at the one closest to her of the group of four clones at a greater speed than the clone could react to the boys surprise, the quarter Saiyan punched the clone with her right fist, but the clone was able to block the punch, so with her left leg she quickly kicked the clone in the stomach, then with a grunt of pain before disappearing in a cloud of smoke before two more rushed at her. The boy's two of the three remaining clones suddenly stopped to draw their kunai and surrounded Gero protecting him. While he stared at the quarter Saiyan he nodded to his clones to attack, the two clones began to dash at her once again, then Pan noticed the boy extended his right hand to the other clone while the clone started moving his hands, after dodging a kunai wielding clone as she felt his Ki gather in his hand before she looked back at the clone with the drawn kunai which was once again swinging the blade before the quarter Saiyan girl grabbed the clones arm before tossing the surprised clone into the other causing them to explode in white smoke on contact, as she turned her head back towards the blond and his other clone noticing that his hand had a perfect sphere of swirling energy.  
  
Then the blonds clone drew a number of shuriken as a distraction while he dashed with his clone in front, after she evaded the shuriken and kicked the clone who threw the shuriken in the shoulder which instantly disappearing in a cloud of smoke just like the others, then she looked back at the boy and to her surprise he was much closer than she thought he would be, then the boy extended his right hand at the quarter Saiyan girl yelling his attack as he drew closer, but Pan was able to grab his arm and deflect the blond-haired boy's Rasengan before it discharged to her right side and threw him by his arm at a nearby tree, shortly after she felt a sharp pain from her right side. Getting to his feet he once again began to do odd hand signs, but they were slightly different and then with a large white puff of smoke a large amount of clones appeared surrounding her.  
  
Meanwhile the Android Doctor, who had just escaped the sight of the distracted boy and Pan, was now heading towards his ruined secret laboratory, just before Gero entered his laboratory, he picked up a damaged device with the orange sphere attached and removed the ball, then after the Android Doctor putting the ball in his right pocket he began to move towards his computer. As the Android Doctor neared his computer, after he saw that his main computer was still in working condition, he began to transferring his files to the secondary computer. After his computer displayed that the transfer was complete, Gero entered the self-destruct program, and then he detected two familiar Ki's while he was salvaging what he could from his laboratory. Just outside were the two that Gero had detected a pink haired girl and her grey haired Sensei as they walked towards the ruined laboratory.  
  
 **Chapter 5: Gero's confrontation.**  
  
After telling Sakura to stay behind, kakashi led Gero to an area that was just out of the girl's sight. "This is far enough, now we will have a little talk," said the grey haired ninja demanding that the android Doctor obey him, "and you are going to answer every one of my questions."  
  
"To be this demanding, you must be very suspicious of me," said Gero with a slight smile on his face, "or do you know something about me that make you uneasy, am I right?"  
  
"The rogue ninja that ambushed us earlier weren't very talkative at first," replied kakashi "but once they understood who I was, they became quite informative."  
  
"Oh really, so how much, do you know about me?" asked the seemly interested android. "What did they tell you?"  
  
The android had a more pronounced smirk on his face, to the surprise of the grey haired ninja. "They said that you were working for their master and it seems," replied kakashi, "when you betrayed their leader, by stealing his important documents and fleeing with them, their master sent them out on a mission to capture you."  
  
'Keep talking, if I wait for the right time and keep him talking,' he thought while the grey haired ninja talked, 'the opportunity to take a DNA sample may present itself.'  
  
"But don't get me wrong, my village's Hokage was already suspicious and so was I," continued Kakashi "especially when you asked for my team to escort you."  
  
"If you had suspicions," asked the puzzled android, "then why did you pull this charade and continue your mission?  
  
"Because, there were some interrogation reports of rogue ninja we arrested," answered the grey haired ninja, "they said that someone matching your description was working for their leader, Orochimaru."  
  
"Oh, really?" said Gero in response. "Please, do go on."  
  
"We also have reason to believe that you were going to sell the information you stole to some rogue Sand ninja," explained the grey haired ninja, "and we couldn't take the chance that, so while my team escorted you, while we sent a second team to your arranged meeting point to arrest the ninja you made a deal with."  
  
'What fools, it was never my intention to sell my information to them,' thought Gero, 'I knew there were spies in their group, that is why made deal to sell that snake's research to them in the first place.'  
  
Kakashi thought that Gero would be in a state of fear when he finished his sentence, but instead the android doctor was completely calm and confident, almost overconfident. 'He's dealing with a trained Jonin of the leaf,' thought the grey haired ninja as he stared at Gero in confusion,'but he's brushing this off like it was nothing, I see no fear in his eyes.'  
  
"So?" asked the curious android. "Why tell me all this?"  
  
'Something not right, they said is that he's only a scientist with no combat training and has no ability to use Jutsu or Charka,' he thought, 'but why is he so calm, is he secretly a ninja?'  
  
"Well are you going to talk or not?" asked Gero after hearing nothing from Kakashi.  
  
"What I don't understand is, why?" replied kakashi. "Why would a person like you, risk death to steal from the likes of Orochimaru?"  
  
"Heh, that Snake!" said the android doctor in response. "You underestimate me Kakashi; I'm full of other surprises."  
  
"You're bluffing!" replied the grey haired ninja. "There's no way that you're even close to being an equal to him."  
  
"Don't worry about me," said Gero with a chuckle in response "worrying about yourself.  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by an explosion before the grey haired ninja turned his head to the area where he heard the explosion in surprise. "What!" yelled "What t-the? Was that an explosion, but why?"  
  
'What, already?'thought Gero. 'I spent more time than I wanted, but this is just the distraction I've been looking.'  
  
'Oh no... ...Sakura!?,'thought the gray-haired ninja. 'Sakura's in that direction.'  
  
Noticing the android doctor moving towards him, Kakashi tried to avoid him as he leapt at with his arms extended. "Sorry Kakashi," said the android doctor "I'm afraid you won't stop me at your speed, you're too slow."  
  
'What, he's that fast?' thought Kakashi. 'Too fast!?'  
  
As the ninja tried to defend himself, Gero grabbed him, pinning the grey haired ninja. 'You're too slow Kakashi, 'thought Gero in triumph, 'you will need more speed than that.'  
  
"Were you worrying about the girl?" said the android, "That mistake will cost you dearly."  
  
Then struggled to escape, the grey haired ninja tried to free his hands, so he could attack. 'What? I can feel Chakra leaving me!' thought Kakashi, 'How is he doing this? If I can just get my hands free, I can make my hand seals.'  
  
"What's this?" said Gero. "Still won't give up? There's no use struggling, it all will be over soon."  
  
While absorbing his life energy, the grey haired ninja suddenly somehow manage to free his hand and was now using them to make hand seals for his technique, finishing his hand seals, Kakashi yelled his attack. "Lightning Blade!" he yelled as he cut through the android right wrist, releasing him.  
  
"Curse you!" yelled the android. "Fool, I could have given you quick and painless death."  
  
Surprised by what he saw, the grey haired ninja was staring in disbelief as he saw that there was oil like fluid leaking out from his arm, instead of what he was expecting, blood. "What!?" he yelled in shock. "What the heck are you?"  
  
Gero was enraged by Kakashi actions until he saw Kakashi fall to his knees with exhaustion, he chuckled seeing the weakened state of the grey haired ninja. "Oh, I see it took everything you had," he said with a smirk, "to free yourself."  
  
"Just what in the world are you?" asked Kakashi barely able to speak.  
  
"I've got no more time for this, well Kakashi, I had an interesting time with you and your group," replied Gero "but now I must go, I have big plans and I can't let you interfere."  
  
"I won't let you go!" said the grey haired ninja almost unable to stand.  
  
"Hmm I guess I'll leave you to that fool of a snake's men," said the android doctor, "maybe they'll find it more fun to see you this weak than I well, farewell."  
  
With a kick, the grey haired ninja was sent backwards into the ground, leaving him unconscious.  
  
 **-Meanwhile-**  
  
Still head locked in battle, Pan and the boy continued to exchanged blows as three clones rushed her. 'Okay,' thought the boy, 'let's see if she can handle this.'  
  
Unsure about his motive and actions, the quarter Saiyan girl felt that she should continued to hold back until she gauged what he was doing. 'Why does he continue?' thought Pan in confusion.  
  
Then the first clone tried kicked Pan on her right, while yelling what she thought was nonsense. "Na!" yelled the first as she managed to block it.  
  
'Why was his clone yelling out something?'thought the quarter Saiyan girl. 'Is this some type of weird Ki based technique?'  
  
As Pan saw the second clone approach her, the next clone also yelled out something random. "Ru!" yelled the second clone as they continued their attack with a kick on Pan's left which she also blocked.  
  
'Darn, I don't sense him gathering his Ki,' thought the quarter Saiyan, 'What's he doing?'  
  
"To!" the third clone yelled finishing their attack with a kick which made contact lifting her up off the ground.  
  
'I can't risk it,' thought the quarter Saiyan, 'just in case, I'll wipe out all of his clones.'  
  
She began to move her hands together and started to gather her Ki in her hands, and then the real boy jumped in the air to deliver his final part of his attack. "Uzuma..." he yelled until the blond stopped mid sentence as he saw a glow between her hands and hearing her speaking from a whisper to a yell.  
  
"What's she saying?" he yelled out of shock as he looked on. "What the... ...what is that? What are you doing?!"  
  
"... ...Ha... ...Me... ...Ha!" she yelled out loud which resorted with a beam of Ki directed at the ground destroying all the clones on the ground leaving a crater behind.  
  
After Pan and the surprised and shocked boy landed on the ground, the blond was left stunned by the attack. 'What the... ...what on earth was that,' he thought to himself in wonder, 'what kind of Jutsu was that?'  
  
"What's wrong, do you want to stop here and give up now?" asked the quarter Saiyan girl to the blond. "Or do you want to go another round?"  
  
While the shocked boy was staring at her until he shook it off and answered her. "I don't quit and I don't run!" replied the blond-haired boy still determined to fight, "You're not gonna scare me off with some flashy technique!"  
  
"What are you crazy?" said Pan. "You've seen my power, why do you continue?"  
  
Trying to continue her sentence, the quarter Saiyan stopped mid-sentence as she suddenly sensed another Ki followed by a giant Shuriken or Fūma Shuriken that flew right at her, which she barely dodged by tilting her head back.  
  
"Huh?" said the blond thinking out loud in surprise, "Wait, it's..."  
  
'What?' she thought to herself. 'Another ninja weapon? Why is there a high use of these?'  
  
Responding to her attacker, Pan launched a Ki blast sending it right at the newcomer, surprising both the boy and the newcomer. "There's no use hiding, who are you?" asked the quarter Saiyan as she looked direct at the newcomer's location. "You can show yourself now, I know where you are."  
  
'What in the world?' thought the newcomer. 'How did she...?'  
  
Surprised that Pan knew where he was, the newcomer decided it was no longer necessary to hide and appeared from behind the undergrowth jumping to a nearby tree branch. 'Who's this guy?' thought Pan as she stared at the newcomer.  
  
 **-Meanwhile-**  
  
Back at Capsule Corporation, taking a well deserved break, Goten was looking for something to eat through the adjacent kitchen area of the building. "Hmm, let's see," he said out loud talking to himself, "what's in the fridge?"  
  
Then after getting to the fridge, the youngest of Goku's son's opened the fridge's door and began looking inside instantly seeing a plate of leftovers. "Leftovers? What are they doing here?" he asked himself. "Well, it's better than nothing, but I wonder why they left here?"  
  
After removing the plate of food from the fridge, a sheet of paper with the words *Vegeta's property! Hands off!* inscribed on it fell to the ground, but Goten didn't see the paper and walk away unaware of its existence. "How long has this been in there?" he said to himself as he was about to sit down at a small table to eat.  
  
Now entering the Kitchen, the former saiyan prince walked directly to the fridge until he saw the sheet of paper and instantly turned his attention to Goku's youngest son. "Goten," asked Vegeta, "have you seen my leftovers?"  
  
"What?" replied Goten oblivious to the situation.  
  
"I said," said the former saiyan prince in response, "have you seen my leftovers that you seen to be chowing down on!"  
  
"Err," said the youngest son of Goku barely able to talk, "Your leftovers?"  
  
"Yes!" replied Vegeta beginning to show his anger. "My leftovers! The food that shovelled down your neck!"  
  
"Eh, wait a minute?" said Goten in response trying to think an excuse. "Have you seen Trunks? I think he want to see me."  
  
"Don't change the subject!" replied the former saiyan prince raising his voice.  
  
"I think I hear Bulma's calling me?" said the youngest of Goku's son's as he began to escape from the room. "Got to go."  
  
After Goten ran out the room, Vegeta began to chase after him. "Darn it Goten!" yelled the former saiyan prince. "Get back here you brat."  
  
As Vegeta chased the youngest son of Goku around the building, Gohan arrived just outside Capsule Corp before landing at the entrance, then as he was about to enter, Goten suddenly crashed right into him. "What the heck, Goten?" asked the eldest of Goku's sons. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"Gohan?" replied Goku's youngest son. "You're back? How'd it go with mum and sis in law?"  
  
"They took the news hard, but it's that they know," said Gohan in response, "anyway, have you seen Vegeta?"  
  
"About that..." said Goten unable to find the words.  
  
"Then you are!" said the enraged Vegeta. "I finally caught up to you!"  
  
"Vegeta!?" said the youngest son of Goku in fear. "Wait, we can work this out."  
  
"Yes, we can work this out," said the former prince in response, "I'm going to work you hard for every calorie you had from my leftovers!"  
  
Goten gulped before he was dragged away by Vegeta.  
  
 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke and Naruto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, after telling Sakura to stay behind, kakashi led Gero to an area that was just out of the girl's sight, he began to ask questions to the android doctor, Kakashi surprised by the doctor's reaction to his question thought Gero would be in a state of fear due to being confronted, but instead the android doctor was completely calm and confident almost overconfident, then just after Kakashi continued to question him a sudden explosion interrupted them and Gero took advantaged, leaping at the grey haired ninja before he could reacted, as Kakashi struggled to free he began to feel his strength leaving him, it was the android doctor absorbing his life energy, somehow managing his hands free the grey haired used them to form his Lightning Blade technique to break free from his grip cutting through the android right wrist releasing him.

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: More content! Remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, after telling Sakura to stay behind, kakashi led Gero to an area that was just out of the girl's sight, he began to ask questions to the android doctor, Kakashi surprised by the doctor's reaction to his question thought Gero would be in a state of fear due to being confronted, but instead the android doctor was completely calm and confident almost overconfident, then just after Kakashi continued to question him a sudden explosion interrupted them and Gero took advantaged, leaping at the grey haired ninja before he could reacted, as Kakashi struggled to free he began to feel his strength leaving him, it was the android doctor absorbing his life energy, somehow managing his hands free the grey haired used them to form his Lightning Blade technique to break free from his grip cutting through the android right wrist releasing him.

The grey haired ninja was very surprised by what he saw, fluid leaking out from his arm which looked like oil instead of what he was expecting blood, before Kakashi fall to his knees with exhaustion barely able to speak, seeing the weakened state Gero decided to leaving him for the rogue ninja, but not before kicking the grey haired ninja sending him backwards into the ground unconscious.

As the boy and Pan were fighting until she stopped mid sentence as she suddenly sensed another Ki before a giant Shuriken or Fūma Shuriken flew at her which she barely dodged by tilting her head back, to which she responded with a Ki blast at her attacker which surprised the boy and the newcomer, surprised that Pan knew where he was before The newcomer decided it was no longer necessary to hide so he appeared from behind the undergrowth and jumped on to a nearby tree branch.

Back at Capsule Corporation, taking a well deserved break, Goten was looking for something to eat through the adjacent kitchen area of the building. Then after getting to the fridge, the youngest of Goku's son's opened the fridge's door and began looking inside instantly seeing a plate of leftovers. After removing the plate of food from the fridge, a sheet of paper with the words *Vegeta's property! Hands off!* inscribed on it fell to the ground, but Goten didn't see the paper and walk away unaware of its existence then as he was about to sit down at a small table to eat, the former saiyan prince Now entered the Kitchen and walked directly to the fridge until he saw the sheet of paper and instantly turned his attention to Goku's youngest son.

Goten oblivious to the situation as Vegeta asked where his leftovers were. After finding an excuse Goten run out and escape from the room. After Goten ran out the room, Vegeta began to chase after him. Then as Vegeta chased the youngest son of Goku around the building, Gohan arrived just outside Capsule Corp before landing at the entrance, then as he was about to enter, Goten suddenly crashed right into him. Goten gulped before he was dragged away by Vegeta.

**Chapter 6: **Sasuke and Naruto.****

Now visible to the blond Pan, the newcomer decided to speak. "Are you alright idiot!?" said the newcomer turning his head toward the blond. "Naruto, you rushed off as soon as your heard that explosion, what were you thinking?"

Listening to what the newcomer was saying, the quarter Saiyan girl wondered what their relationship was. ' _So the blonds name is Naruto,' she thought, 'but who is this new guy?_ '

"Sasuke?" said the boy now known as Naruto in surprise.

"It looks like you had a tough fight with this girl..." said the newcomer called Sasuke before turning his head towards Pan.

"Yeah, she's pretty strong," answered the blond, "I don't if she a part of those rogue ninja we fought earlier, but she's a lot stronger than she looks."

' _So this new guy's name is Sasuke and they've fought rogue ninja?'_ thought the quarter Saiyan, _'Are they Ninja? Is that why they carry kunai and Shuriken?'_

As she turned to get a better look at the boy called Sasuke, Pan saw a black-haired boy with cold dark eyes; she guessed that he was also about same age as her and the other boy. "...And you, I've seen the way you fight," he said continuing his sentence, "your skill level and techniques are unlike anything I have ever seen and you're not like the rogue ninja we thought earlier, just who in the world are you?"

'... _If they're Ninja?'_ she thought in confusion. _'Then why do they wear such colourful clothes?_ '

While looking at the dark-haired boy, Pan noticed that he also had a headband with a metal plate in the centre with a weird symbol inscribed on the metal plate, was the same as blond had, that she had disregarded as a strange fashion statement earlier. "What are you waiting for!" said a very impatient Sasuke in a demanding tone. "Answer me!"

"As I told your friend, my name is Pan Son," she answered, "I am not a rogue ninja; I'm not even ninja at all!"

"You say that you're not a ninja, but from what I saw," said the dark-haired boy in confused, "you can both control and use Chakra."

"What the heck are you talking about?" replied the quarter Saiyan girl. "I don't use Chakra."

"Don't play games with me!" said an angry Sasuke in response. "You have used Chakra, when you used that unknown Jutsu!"

"Huh, what Chakra?" answered the quarter Saiyan a bit confused. "I don't use Chakra, I use Ki"

"Ki? What Spiritual Energy alone?" replied an angry the dark-haired boy not believing her.

' _Is Charka what they call Ki here,'_ she thought to herself, _'or is it what they use instead of Ki?_ '

"That's impossible! No one can use Spiritual Energy alone that would kill you!" yelled Sasuke with growing anger.

"Well, I can..." answered the quarter Saiyan girl until she interrupted by an angry Sasuke.

"You're lying, there's no way that's true!" he said continuing to yell at her in disbelief.

"It is true..." replied Pan unsure what to say.

"You're a fool if you expect me to believe you." said the dark-haired boy with his voice still yelling.

"Don't believe me then, I don't care!" replied the quarter Saiyan. "And stop shouting, you're going to burst my ear drum."

"Stop playing games!" he said in response.

"I'm not playing games!" replied Pan with a question. "Now, I want to know why you and your friend are getting in my way, protecting Doctor Gero."

"Doctor who?" asked the dark-haired boy in response. "Doctor Gero? Who the heck is this Doctor Gero you're talking about?"

"Sasuke! I think she's talking about the old man we're protecting," said Naruto, "the guy who called himself Takeo Susumu, isn't that right?"

Then the dark-haired boy interrupted the blond. "You found him," asked Sasuke, "where is he?"

"What, he's right over... ...what?" said Naruto in response trying to answer Sasuke's question as he turned to where Gero was, noticing that the android doctor was gone.

"He's where?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"Wait, where is he!?" yelled the blond after he found out that he was no longer there, "He was just here, where could he have gone?"

Frantically looking around or any signs of the Android Doctor, the quarter Saiyan girl started to think of where he could have gone. "He's gone? Darn it! I was too distracted by the fight to notice that he escaped!" she yelled at herself. "What where did he go, I can't believe I let him he escaped!"

Then as Pan began to leave looking for Gero not paying attention to the dark-haired boy, Sasuke stepped in her way stopping her moving forward. "Where do you think you're going!?" yelled the dark-haired boy. "You've got some explaining to do!"

' _I've got no time for this!_ ' thought the quarter Saiyan ignoring Sasuke's attempted to stop her. ' _I've got to find him!_ '

"Are you listening to me?" asked Sasuke before waiting for an answer.

' _There's gotta be a sign of him somewhere,' she thought continuing to ignore Sasuke, 'a footprint or something?_ '

When he heard nothing as she continued ignoring him, the dark-haired became more enraged at every second. "Don't ignore me!" he yelled as Pan was deep in thought barely noticing the dark-haired boy.

After remembering about the secret laboratory at the cave, the quarter Saiyan girl finally noticed Sasuke yelling, but was still clueless on what he was saying to her. "Huh, what?" she asked oblivious to what the dark-haired boy was saying. "Did you say something?"

"You heard me!" said Sasuke in anger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." replied the quarter Saiyan girl.

"I said, where do you think you're going?" said the dark-haired boy in response.

"I've got no time for this!" replied Pan. "I have to find Gero, so get out of my way!"

"Now that I think about it, if you're after him too," said the dark-haired boy, "then you must be in league with those rogues or maybe even working with some else who is after him."

"I don't care what you think!" said the quarter Saiyan in response.

"I did find it odd that a man like him would ask our village to protect him," said Sasuke, "he must be very important to whoever you're working for."

"I'm not working for anyone," replied Pan.

"...Well I guess I just have to beat the truth out of you." threatened Sasuke.

"Well if you..." said Pan trying to reply until she was interrupted by another explosion followed by a young girls scream.

"What the heck? Another explosion?" said Naruto out loud with a worried look on his face. "Wait, was that Sakura's voice?"

'W _hat, another explosion?'_ thought pan, _'Wait is that_ _a Ki and I sense and it's_ _rapidly decreasing.'_

"What wait a minute," asked Sasuke as he saw the quarter Saiyan moving, "where do you think you're going?"

"Well, after that explosion, felt someone's Ki dropping," said Pan as she began to run, "and unlike you I'm going to help people in trouble!"

Then blocking her way, the dark-haired boy was about to draw a weapon when he spoke. "Oh no you're not, you expect me to believe you!" yelled the dark-haired boy. "You are not going anywhere!"

"What? Why are you getting in my way?" she asked in confusion. "Don't you want to help people in need, your friend said that scream earlier was from a girl named Sakura, isn't she your friend."

"Do you really think we'll fall for a trick like that?" answered Sasuke as he pulls out a kunai. "For all I know, you're somehow involved."

"But Sasuke, that scream!" said a worried Naruto. "What if she's right, what if it is Sakura?"

"How about a truce, at least until we know if it is your friend or not," replied the quarter Saiyan girl, "come on, what do you say?"

"Fine, but if this turns out be some type of trap," answered the dark-haired boy "the first thing I will do, is take you down!""

"Okay if you say so," said the quarter Saiyan girl in response, "let's get going, follow me!"

Now on their way to where they heard the explosion, Pan, Naruto and Sasuke were running into the direction of Gero's ruined laboratory. ' _Where is she leading us?_ ' thought a suspicious Sasuke.

As they continued their journey, Pan noticed how far away they were. ' _Huh? Strange_ _we're a lot further away than I thought we be,_ ' she thought to herself, 'so _Gero knew they were nearby and_ _led me away from his secret base_ _but for what reason?_ '

' _Darn it,_ _I hope she's alright,'_ thought the blond as they travelled.

'W _as that explosion just to destroy what's left of his own laboratory_ _or was it something more?_ ' thought Pan. ' _I still wonder how and why they would be on a mission to protect him._ '

While Pan continued leading Naruto and Sasuke to Android Doctor's secret laboratory, the blond was growing more worried. ' _Don't worry Sakura we're on our way,_ ' thought Naruto worried about Sakura safety, ' _but where kakashi Sensei I thought he was with her, what could have happened to him? I guess we'll find out soon._ '

' _This Sasuke guy, I wonder, is he as strong as Naruto, or is he stronger?'_ thought the quarter Saiyan as she remembers what Sasuke told her earlier. _'He did say that if it were a trap, he would take me down? He seems confident that he's able to do it._ '

' _Something's_ _not right,_ _this day keeps getting worse first that old man disappears while we being ambushed,'_ wondered Sasuke lost in thought, _'then Naruto runs of somewhere and when I found him he was fighting this girl, and this Pan, she claims_ s _he's not a ninja? But then what is she? She has skills and abilities above_ any normal _Genin or Chuunin, maybe even a...?_ '

As Pan looked back at Sasuke, the dark-haired boy noticed and glared back at her. ' _What? What's his problem?_ _I guess he still doesn't trust me,_ ' she thought, ' _he does_ _sorter reminds me of Vegeta for some reason.'_

Then the dark-haired boy just remembered about what the quarter Saiyan girl said about the person who he thought was called Takeo Susumu and decided to ask Pan. "You said that the old man's real name was Doctor Gero," he asked seeking answers, "so what is your connection with him?"

"Huh? well, if you really want to know, but it's a long story so I'll keep it short and I can't remember the details anyway," "the person you called Takeo Susumu is really Doctor Gero, he is one of my grandpa's old enemies" said the quarter Saiyan before being interrupted by Naruto.

"What? That old man," he said in confusion, "there's no way..."

"Okay, anyway as I was saying, he is an evil mad scientist turned himself into an android after my grandpa destroyed a group," said Pan continuing her sentence, "what was it called? The Red Ribbon army... ...I think?"

Surprised by her statement, Naruto interrupted her yet again. "What? An android?" he said in disbelief. "Like the ones in a strange Sci-fi?"

"That's hard to believe." said Sasuke still unconvinced of what the quarter Saiyan girl said.

"I know it's hard to, but you have to believe me, it's true, but as I was saying after turning himself into an android," said Pan finishing her sentence, "Gero now seeks revenge on my Grandpa for destroying the group that he was a part of."

After she had finished, Pan left the two wondering if she said was true. ' _I wonder if what she says about that old man is true,_ she's _not like the girls at our village,'_ thought Naruto as he sighed while the group made their way, _'she's so strong,_ _where did she come from and where she learnt to fight like that?'_

' _An interesting and a very unbelievable story..._ ' thought Sasuke still unconvinced.

"Hmm... ...so, where's your grandfather?" asked Naruto. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He decided to go on a long journey," answered the quarter Saiyan, "so I don't really know."

"Just like your sanity..." whispered Sasuke sarcastically.

"What?" said Pan barely hearing what the dark-haired boy. "What, did you say something?"

"Nothing, nothing important..." replied Sasuke.

"Then why are you out here alone?" asked the blond.

"That another long story" replied Pan.

**To be continued...**


End file.
